Abstract - OADDL Testing Support for CVM Vet-LIRN (PI-Akhilesh Ramachandran) The aim of this proposal is to seek funding for Oklahoma Animal Disease Diagnostic Laboratory (OADDL to support critical CVM Vet-LIRN (Veterinary Laboratory Investigation and Response Network) surveillance and diagnosticprograms. Services within our capabilities will be offered to test clinical samples, animal food/feed/drug samples, environmental samples related to animal food/feed/drug. In addition we will also offer animal diagnostic necropsy services as needed. OADDL is a full service diagnostic laboratory founded in 1976 and has maintained continuous accreditation with the American Association of Veterinary Laboratory Diagnosticians (AAVLD) since 1978. OADDL has the necessary expertise, infrastructure and cutting edge technology to provide tremendous benefit to CVM Vet-LIRN critical projects.